The angel of pandora's box
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: kyle broflovski the little ginger jew who everyone thought was the calmest and kindest person in south park was actually a scared kid who had a vary dark secret he was holding ,many crazy things happen in this story i hope you all will enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

kyle POV

_it was just a terrible day at my terrible school in the terrible 5th grade or so it seemed?  
_  
stan:hay kyle you look kind of pale are you okay  
kyle:huh oh um yea just a little tired  
stan:are you sure you don't look good  
kyle:stan i'm fine just leave me alone  
stan:um okay kyle?

* * *

stan POV

kenny;what's up with kyle  
stan:i don't know he's acting weird and he look's pale  
kenny:you think somethings going on at home  
stan:i don't know let's ask him at lunch  
kenny:kay

_i wonder what's up with kyle he's acting weird and he's really pale almost pure white and why's he wearing a coat when it's at least 91 degress_  
_i hope he's okay_

kyle POV

_god i wish stan wouldn't ask me if i was alright but it's nice when he does ask but i don't want him t_o _find out my dark secret if he found out and the others i have no idea how they would act_ _maybe with disgusted look's on there faces for me not trusting them and what's happening to me oh well i guess i'll just live the rest of my life with this dark secret on my shoulder's_

3hours of math and crap from mouth it's lunch time  
  
stan:hay let's go to the roof top and eat with kenny and cartman kyle_  
_kyle:um okay stan  
kenny:hay wait for me

_kyle,kenny,cartman,and stan go to the roof top to eat some taco's chef had made_ and some odd yellow rice with weird red things in it

stan:so kyle me and kenny want to ask you are you really okay you seem a bit weird today  
kenny:yea your really pale today to and your wearing a fucking winter coat today it's like a 100 degress  
cartman:so somethings up with the jew that's great is it your period again huh kyle?  
kyle:first nothings wrong with me stan second it can't be a 100 degress becouse we could die at that tempature and theerd cartman YOU LAZY ASS FUCKER I DON'T HAVE A VAGINA SO I CAN'T HAVE A PERIOD! AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME!

stan:where just worried about you kyle  
kenny:yea did something happen at home couse you could always tell us kyle  
_  
man why can't they just drop it i can't tell them but they'll find out sooner or later i know it and once they do find out they'l hate oh god i can't take it any more i can't think straight oh god i can't TAKE IT!  
_  
kyle:aah i'm sorry you guys but i just can't take it this is good bye i hope you all can forgive me  
kenny:what are you talking abot kyle please don't do what i think your a bout to do  
kyle:i'm sorry kenny good bye

_kyle jumps of the school_

kenny:NO KYLE!  
stan:OH GOD NOO!  
cartman:JEW!

_but suddenly kyle dissapears and a thousand golden butterflys appear leaving kyle no where to be found_

kyle:what?where am i?  
_  
kyle had seen a place with a cheakerd floor and with little things floating in the air tables houses and pieces of floor even some chans and more it was an odd locking place  
_  
?:hello i am the wisp  
kyle:where am i?i thought i just jumped off my school building?  
wisp:you did but i cought you just in time  
kyle:why?  
wisp:becouse i had seen your life and what has been happening to you,you are of pure hear but live the life of a damed soul i let you come here to live here for all of eternity you would have been sent to hell for you had regrest and can only be summond to heaven if you have no regrets or are the choosen one as your blound friend was

kyle:so you brought me here becouse you didn't want me to be sent to hell and to live here but why me aren't there alot more people who are suffering worse than me  
wisp:yes but those people want revenge and vengance whitch make's them evil  
kyle:oh well i thank you for letting me stay here  
wisp:yes but first we must change you out of those cloths and heal your wounds you may be of your true gender her

kyle:really i can dress as a girl thank you so much  
wisp:yes now let's get you ready

_the wisp changes kyle into many cloths till they found the perfect out fit it was made of orange cloth and green ribbon a silver dress holder and had made kyle feel as happy as she could_

it had been a 2 years and the wisp had been dieing and asked kyle something of importance

wisp:i must ask you this kyle  
kyle:what is it wisp  
wisp:can you please take over my position of the ruler of this world  
kyle:yes but if i may ask what is this place called wisp?  
wisp:pandora's box  
kylepandora's box as in the box where all horror and evil live's  
wisp:no that is but you humans say the god's had been making up rumors you may see things of horror and fear here but they are the kindest of souls

_the wisp starts to fade away leaving kyle sad  
_  
kyle:where are you going wisp please don't leave me alone

wisp:i will never leave you kyle i will always be inside you i may return one of these thousands of millions of years may you lease watch over the lives of these souls here, kyle goodbye  
kyle:goodbye wisp

_the wisp completly fades and kyle falls to the floor crying a million tears_

?:please don't cry kyle  
_a black cat with the wings of a a bat coated in red shows it's self in front of kyle  
_  
kyle:huh who is there  
charlie:hello i'm charlie  
kyle:heh heh hello charlie do you live here  
charlie:yes i do i heard what had happend about the wisp and that you are now the ruler of pandora's box i'm happy to see you  
kyle:i'm happy to see you too  
charlie:oh kyle can i show you the other people who live here  
kyle:that'd be great charlie

_so charlie had shown kyle all the residents of this vary nice place and kyle had learned eveyone's names to where they had resided kyle was so happy_ _about where she was she had forgotten her past_ _but not her dear friends her had left behind_

* * *

kenny POV  
_man i've been to heaven for like a million time's and every time i go back_ _they still haven't found kyle i wonder if i should forgett__e about kyle...OH WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT THEY'LL FIND KYLE i know they will but i'm already 16 oh who am i kidding like i'll every forgett the person who helped me find hope in the stupid ass place but i hope they do find kyle and quick_

stan:did they find kyle yet  
kenny:no there still looking were even looking at the places out of this world and hell's  
stan:i hope they find him fast i wonder what happend to him?  
cartman:we may never know?i bet he got sucked in like some warm portal or something like that  
kenny:SHUT UP CARTMAN!they'll find kyle i know they will  
cartman:let's hope so  
stan:i still can't beileve your caring about him cartman  
cartman:hay i'm not some cold hearted basturd i was a little kid back then but now i know what i said and found out i miss the little jew so shut your trap  
kenny:we all miss him

_well that is some weird stuff that had happend and yes kenny told cartman and stan about how he can go to heaven and crap and they remebered how kenny always dies,i hope kyle come's back to south park he must go back!,and what was his dark secret that drove the innocent girl to try killing herself_? _find out in the next chapter-kimi_


	2. Chapter 2

kenny POV  
_  
heaven_

kenny:have you guys found kyle yet  
jesus:no we can't seem t-  
gabbrial:sir i think we found him  
kenny:really did you!  
gabbrial:i think there is ony one place we haven't checked and that would be  
jesus:you don't mean that place do you

kenny:what do you mean that place  
jesus:that place is called pandora's box it's a place fillied with the most evil and terrafying things they where all sealed in that demenshion and that's where your friend is  
kenny:oh my god he's probly freaking out right now can we go there right now?

jesus:we can but we must allow you to take some angels if you are going there  
kenny:anything just please let me go  
jesus:okay i will open a portal that leads to that place i will acompy you also gabbrieal and jacob  
kenny:okay let's just hurry up and go

jesus:okay i'm opening the portal

_jesus opens a black portal and kenny jumps staright into it followed by gabrrial,jacob,and jesus_

kenny:whAAAAAA!  
jesus:hold on it's going to be a bumpy ride  
kenny:oh god when is it going to end  
jesus;riggggght now  
kenny:i thought i would never make it out of there

kenny:where are we?  
jesus;were in pandora's box  
kenny:wow it really is creepy here i mean it's like a haunted house  
jesus:yes that is why we must find your friend quickly and get out of here  
kenny:i think i see someone  
jacob:please be careful we don't know what lies here

charlie:come see our pandora's box circus it will trually be fillied with that of wonder's and exitment from our great acrobats to our ruler kyle  
kenny:did that talking cat with bad wings just say our ruler kyle?  
jesus:i beileve so  
kenny:exuse cat did you just say our ruler kyle  
charlie:yes and i'll have you know i have a name and it's charlie  
kenny:ye ye what ever can ya take us to him he's my friend  
charlie:_him they must be outsider's well if they know kyle_ _they can't be all bad right?  
_jesus:kenny i don't know if you should just randomly talk to someone or something

kenny:oh just lay off jesus he seems nice  
charlie:are you going to come or keep talking about me like i'm not even here  
kenny:let's go i need to speak to kyle  
charlie:and how do you know kyle  
kenny:me and him are friends we new each other when we were little

charlie:oh and why do you keep saying him?  
kenny:becouse h-  
charlie:were here come on inside

_kenny,jesus,jacob,and gabrrial walk into this tent to find milions of horrifying things cheering some people in the middle of the tent doing acts there was two vary tall people a woman about 20 and a girl about 14 the 20 year old woman was dressed in a silver,purple,and black tux the girl was in a baby blue dress as long as where her feet were on the ground she had long sleeves but they had stopped at her wrist,she had long blond hair and the woman had long silver hair,they danced around so vary gracefully,then came out this man dressed in all blue who had seemed to have a straight jacket on a woman had brought him a plate of what looked like blue arm's and legs they must have been frozen he hate them like a hobo who hadn't eatin in years,a pair of blond twins came out but two heads on one body something as horrifying as that was here also then came out the most beautiful girl kenny had ever seen she had long reddish orangish wavy hair,she had a beautiful dress that was of green and orange it had beautiful desings done on it_ _it was added with_ _green bows and a silver dress holder upper that of the girl in the picture she had these beautiful big black wings also wait big black wings?  
_  
charlie:do you see that person dressed in orange and green with the big black wings/  
kenny:yes  
charlie:that's kyle  
kenny;n no no kyle was a boy  
charlie:no she wasn't she had been a girl her whole life but it seems she has kept that away from you  
kenny:why?and why was she here  
charlie:our old leader the wisp brought her here when she tried to kill her self at her school  
kenny:yea i rember that but she dissapeard into a million butterflys why wa she sent here  
charlie:the wisp had felt pity for her she was tortuerd it seems in your world she had cuts and scars stiches all over her bodie whitch the wisp had heeled they would have never heeled if the wisp wasn't here and after he died he past the thrown as leader to kyle after that kyle had grown those wings you see there just as you angels have white wings

jesus:yes but we heard this place was full of evil and horror  
charlie:well there wrong the god of pandora's box said she trapped evil things in here but they may look evil but everyone here is as kind as enything could be  
jesus:so the goddess of pandoras box lied to us  
charlie:yes she didn't want you to find us  
jesus:why is that  
charlie:...no one know's why only the goddess could tell you but she is long since gone now after she married that mortal and became mortal herelf and died of old age

kenny:when can i talk to kyle?  
charlie:after the show she can talk to you  
kenny:when will that be?  
charlie:in a few minuts we should up a little later after the show started oh!  
kenny:what?  
charlie:kyle's going to sing that's her act  
kenny:oh cool

_deep into pandora's box  
far far in the back that way  
there is a circus  
the chairmen with big eye's  
and ten meter's tall  
all the cast is jolly  
their forms are rather strange_  
_but it's so fun!_  
_the pandora's box circus  
one with two heads aren't they precious  
a deformed diva that's me and my wings  
a blue beast that love's to eat thing's cold he love's the tast of cold toad legs  
does anyone wish that i where alive  
so undesirable i am in this body  
why do you look at me like that am i that diffrent  
this face that is like no other's here  
it's odd  
it's odd,and it can't be helped  
she said it_  
_but stlll,we continue the circus_  
_forever!_  
_it's fun!_  
_so fun!  
this circus is so fun  
fresh fruit the apple of our eye's _  
_my skin shines,reflected on my eye's  
i want to live  
want to live  
let me stay ,please_  
_it's possible for anyone to say and tell how they feel_  
_the body is diffrent in order to feel diffrent to this diffrent world  
to walk on the illuminated street with paper lanterns  
everyone know's the feeling of walking down the street  
this girl get's to live with great people  
i guess the shadows reach long  
__but the friends that talk have there wrist aligned_  
_you are later_ _and befor and with friends  
oh,your here,your here  
drop by and see them_  
_drop by to the pandora's box circus_  
_it's fun~_

crowd:whoohoo yea your awsome ,go pandora box circus!,we love you,your not diffrent from us,yea your one of us!  
kyle:thank you all for your thanks we hope you had a fun time see you next week bye!_ said in an an unemotional voice_  
charlie:KYLE CAN YOU COME OVER HERE!  
kyle:sure charlie! _unemotional_  
kyle:i will see you next week bye _unemotional_  
tall girl,woman:see you next time kyle bye  
twins:bye bye

charlie:i have some people here who claim to know you  
_  
when kenny saw this person he saw an unemotional expression the same one she had on the stage it was like she had no emotions at all but kenny was still so happy to see kyle again_

kyle:hello i am kyle i don't beileve we have met  
kenny:it's me kenny from south park we would hang out all the time with stan and cartman  
kyle:i can't remeber anything about a kenny stan or cartmqn but i do remember being in a place called south park befor i came her  
kenny:what why can't you remeber me  
charlie:it's becouse she's been here for so long but i bet if she went back she would remember and met hose people  
kenny:then kyle come with me come with me to south park  
kyle:what's south park?

kenny:it's a place where you use to live  
kyle:i'm sorry but i can't go back there i have to stay here and rule this place and i have a circus and must be in it  
jesus:but your not supposed to be here your still alive and your a human you weren't made to be here  
kyle:i wasan't?  
jesus:no your supposed to be at earth not here will you please come with us people like you are where we live  
charlie:you should go with them kyle people like you  
kyle:what about the ruler and the circus and you won't you miss me  
charlie:yes i will and everyone else are going to miss you too but i think they all would want you to be with people like yourself  
kyle:okay charlie then i now pass down the thrown as ruler to you please whatch over the people here

charlie:i will i promise you kyle please take care  
kyle:you too good bye charlie  
charlie:good bye

jesus:okay i will send you and kenny to kenny's front door  
kyle:okay  
kenny:i'm so happy i get to see you again kyle  
kyle:yes i hope i can remeber you when we get to this south park place  
jesus:your going to need to hide those wings when you go to south park  
kyle:i don't know if i can do that  
kenny;she can just say it's a cosplay  
kyle:cosplay?  
kenny:it's when you dress up as a character from like a show book or game  
kyle:?  
kenny:um i'll tell you this when we get to my place

jesus:okay where going in the portal come on  
kenny:this'll be a little scary but i'll hold your hand  
kyle:okay  
kenny:goAAAAAAHHH!  
kyle:...  
_  
kenny,kyle,the angels,and jesus going into the portal where they speed super fast throw many demensions and kenny screaming his head off while every one is as quit as a mouse_

kyle:you can open your eye's now kenny where out of the portal  
kenny:yea i new that  
kenny:hay your wings dissapeard  
kyle:yes i guess when we left pandora's box they dissapeard

kenny:yea but i wonder where your going to stay you can't exactly go to your parents like this  
kyle:i could live with you  
kenny:i wish wait actually you could i could say your one of our distant cousins  
kyle:okay what are we doing now  
kenny:going inside my place

karen,stuart,and kevin layed on the couch and saw kenny walk in with a strange girl(kenny's mom died of to much weed and cocaine)

karen:who's that girl your with kenny  
stuart:yea i thought you stopped bringing girls over at our place  
kevin:she's kinda hot if you don't mind let's do a three way  
kenny:this girl is our cousin she's a distant one and um her mom and dad died she was on mom's side and kevin i don't know if you want to do it with your cousin

kevin:i'd still do it she's a pretty little thing  
stuart:kevin shut up you don't go and fucking talk about your cuzin that way  
kenny:can she stay dad  
stuart:sure why not  
karen;hay i'm kenny's little sister  
kyle:hi i'm kyle  
karen:kyle as in the kyle that dissapeard 6 years ago

kenny:um well me and kyle are going to stans i want to introduce her to him we'll be back late bye  
kenny:_whew_ that was close they almost found out you were the kyle that dissapeard along time ago  
kyle:who's stan  
kenny:our friend oh that riminds me i'm going to tell him to call cartman to come over and tell him the news  
kyle:who's cartman and what news  
kenny:cartman's our friend and the new's is that i found you me,stan,and cartman have been looking for you

_kenny call's cartman and tell's him to call cartman_ becouse kenny _has some vary big news to tell them_

(2:00pm)

kenny:okay were going to stans hold my hand  
kyle:i'm tired kenny  
kenny:do you want a piggy back ride  
kyle:yes please  
_  
kyle get's on kenny's back_

kenny:okay off to stans now

_kenny takes a little while but arrives at stans house and rings the door bell  
DING DONG  
stan opens the door to see cartman on the couch eating cheesy poffs_

stan;hay kenny who's that on your ba-  
kenny:shuush be quite she's sleeping  
stan:um okay  
cartman:hay poor boy why'd you call us here  
kenny:damn it if you talk that loud you wake kyle up!  
kyle:huh are we here kenny  
kenny:damn it you woke her up

_kyle gets off of_ _kenny's back_

kenny:well the reason i called you all here is becouse i kenny have found kyle  
stan:really where is he  
kenny:actually i would say she kyle introduce your self  
kyle:hell-AAAHHH!  
kenny:hay what's wrong  
kyle:m my head i think i'm remembering something AAAH!

_all the memories since kyle was a baby came back to her,her adventures with her friends and the terrible dark secret_

kenny:kyle are you alright  
kyle:kenny is it really you  
kenny:do you remember  
kyle:yes i rememeber you all now and my other memories and um nevermind  
stan:okay wait what's happening  
kenny:um let me and kyle explaing

_so kenny and kyle tell cartman and stan about the whole well incident of pandora's box and that kyle's well a girl_

stan:wow that's um a huge suprise  
cartman:yea but you know what i don't get is why did you try to kill yourself kyle?  
kenny:yea?  
kyle:um i don't know if i should tell you that it'l ruin your relashinship with your parents if i tell you  
cartman:i hate my mom and she moved away  
kenny:i hate my dad and my mom died  
stan:um well my parents are dead to me but i still act nice to them

kyle:okay guess i could tell you  
randy:hay stan who's your little girlfriend  
stan:oh dad this is kyle you know shealia and geralds kid  
randy:you mean kyle broflovski jesus crist yes you came back me and all the other parent's where so god damn worried about you kyle  
kyle:n no please stay away from m me  
_  
kyles pupils became so little you could see the fear in her eyes she started to cry_

randy:what are you talking about kyle it's me randy  
kyle:NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU EVIL BASTURD! _  
_

_randy slaps kyle so hard her head turns and the red shows up instently_

randy:shut the hell up you little whore  
stan:DAD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!  
kyle:yea randy what did you just do why don't you tell them what's going on and what you did to me so as the other parents  
kenny:what are you talking about kyle?  
kyle;well you see-

randy:shut up i swear if you say another word i won't just hit you  
kyle:like you haven't already did more than hit me  
kenny:what are you talking about stan cartman hold randy down  
stan,cartman:got it  
randy:hay let go of me you little basturds  
kenny:speak kyle  
kyle:well you see ever since i was just a baby i'v been tortuerd by all the parents in town becous of there kids they let there anger out on me becouse of what there kids do that's actually the reason i told you guys not to do all those things becous every time you do some thing bad i get the punishment  
and stan your dad and some other dad's touched me and i wouldn't say it as touching my heart i say it as sexual touch and you know what i think all the parents need a little payback

kenny:oh my god so everytime we did those stupid things as kids you would get hurt for it i never even new  
kyle;no one did that's why i'm going to let every parent have my vengence  
randy:what are you going to do evey parent is on the oppisite side of your's  
kyle:hahaha i'm going to kill all you parents teach you what you did to me and leave this place without any regrets

stan;hay your going to kill them all don't you think that's alittle nuts  
cartman:i don't think so if they did something like that they should get what's coming to them  
kenny:cartman's right stan  
kyle:stan would you mind if i killed your dad  
stan:...no if he would hurt a kid as innocent as you and touch a kid that's wrong i'm sorry dad but this has to happen  
randy:n no stan you wouln't let your dad be killed  
kyle:let him go i want him to tell all the other parents and get them in a group to try and kill me

stan:WHAT!  
kenny:what are you talking about kyle no we can just kill them one by one  
kyle;no don't you agree randy  
randy:you crazy ass bitch  
kyle:let him go  
stan,cartman:okay

randy:HE HELP KYLE CAME BACK AND SHE WANTS REVENGE SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME PARENTS COME OUT!

_all the parents come out with weapons after just hearing the words kyle and revenge_

shealia:is that true randy kyle's back  
kyle:yea mom i'm back and i came to kill you all  
shealia:oh so you want revenge you know it's a vary stupid idea to get us in a group it's a ton of parents against one little child  
kyle:no actually it's a vary smart idea mother  
kyle:I WANT ALL YOU TEENS AND KIDS TO CLIMB ON YOUR ROOFS SO YOU DON'T GET COUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE!  
stan:are you sure about that kyle  
kyle:yes tell the other kids

kenny:good luck kyle and i love you  
kyle:i love you too kenny we can be all lovey dovey after the fight  
shealia:oh you think your going to win it's me,gerald,the donavons,the tuckers,marshe's,mccormics,black',stevens,testaburger,and stoches,do you think you really could beat 20 adults

kyle:let's see

_kyle takes out a nife cleaver that looks like the one from higurashi  
_  
kyle:well i just want to say this befor we fight  
shealia:what is it?  
kyle:I HOPE ALL OF YOU FEEL THE PAIN AND TERROR I FELT NO I WISH YOU WOULD FEEL SOMETHINGRS I HOPE YOU ALL DIE! AND GET SENT SOME WHERE WORSE THAN HELL!

_kyle goes straight for butter's mom and batches her head to the ground and hit's it and hit's it making it look like something not human she swings her blade to gerald and slices his head,cuts open the donavons stomics,she leavse gashes all over the truckers,gawgs the stevens throaghts,custs the head off of the mccormick,slices the dick off ,and saves shealia for last_

kyle:so mom i leave you for last  
shealia:oh my god you killed all of them your a monster  
kyle:me the monster that's so funny kukukuku i'm the monster you leave the parents to hit me and torture me becouse you don't want your beautiful daugter to outstage you when she grows up you know why didn't you give me a mothers love my warmth i never new but it all ends here i'll be free and get my revenge i'll be able to die happy so mother this is goodbye~

_kyle said with a smile on her face and a petrified face on her dear mother kyle then cuts the arms and legs and head of her mother bashing hitting every thing till whats left of her is little chunks and blood_

kyle:die die die die DIE!

_kyle drops to the ground surrounded by the bloody_ bodies

kenny:kyle are you alright  
_  
kyle lays on the bloody floor her head in kenny's lap  
_  
kyle:yes i'm alright kenny but i have no regrets exept one left  
kenny:what is it  
kyle:the same as yours loving you  
kenny:i love you too that was my regret all these years that is why i always come back from heaven  
kyle:kenny will you come to heaven with my and live your life with me  
kenny:yes kyle yes

_the two pure and regretless souls leave to go to heaven to live there love filed life together _what they had always wanted

**if your wondering why kyle went to heaven to is becouse she tryed to kill her self and went to pandora's box and only dead things could go there she was just brought to earth again she had died when she was sent to pandora's box but she had a couple of regrets and couldn't leave earth yet to go to heaven i hope you all enjoyed this little vary odd story-kimi**


End file.
